The Collosal Pirates
The Collosal Pirates (巨大な海賊 Kyodaina no Kaizokudan) are an armada of various pirate crews whom have come together under the command of the captain, Yeren. The crew is split into seven divisions, each with a division commander, and are on the way to find the One Piece in order to complete the commanders' goals of becoming Pirate King/Queen. The reason for their pursuit appears to be due to the fact that they share the same belief as that of Monkey D. Luffy; in that the Pirate King is the one with the most freedom in the world, and as such, this will allow each division commander the opportunity to live their lives without restraint. The crew currently captains seven different ships; one for each commander (The Leviathan, captained by Yeren; The -----, captained by Yomi; The Devilish Heartbreaker, captained by Iyaga; The -----, captained by M; The Grand Banquet, captained by Hagith; The -----, captained by Livi; and The -----, captained by Ava.) Due to the commanders' large ambitions and status, they have gained the moniker, "The Seven Great Rulers" from their underlings. The Collosal Pirates were the main antagonists of the Collosal Pirates Arc in One Dream, whom were defeated after being attacked by The Jolly Pirates as the Jollys made their way towards Fishman Island; largely due to the fact that Iyaga had kidnapped Rose Glory and attempted to subjugate her into his division. After their crushing defeat, they encountered The No Beard Pirates, whom also defeated the Collosals after taking advantage of their weakened state, and in turn forced The Collosal Pirates to join the No Beard Pirate Army. Jolly Roger Crew Members Crew Strength Bounties Relationships amongst the Crew Dreams Yeren: To have absolute freedom in order to prove his superiority over everyone else. Yomi: To have absolute freedom in order to indulge in his violent tendencies without arrest. Iyaga: To have absolute freedom in order to do whatever he likes with women. M: To have absolute freedom in order to get whatever she wants without working for it. Hagith: To have absolute freedom in order to ???. Livi: To have absolute freedom in order to ???. Ava: To have absolute freedom in order to get whatever she wants. Allies and Traveling Companions History Locations visited Actions Crimes/Events commited Trivia *The crew's divisional positions and desires were based on the Seven Deadly Sins. *Yeren's ship's name, Leviathan, was inspired by one of the seven princes of Hell. Leviathan was considered to be the largest sea dwelling creature in Biblical and Hebrew texts. This reflects the ship's large size and the fact that it sails on the ocean. Additionally, in Demonology, it's been said that Leviathan presided over the sin of envy, which is Livi's divisional position. *The crew's division commanders are all called "the Seven Great Rulers." This is inspired by the name for the Seven Deadly Sins. *The Collosal Pirates were created, due to Wyvern 0m3g4 being inspired by FoolishMortalFOOL's own Supreme Pirates, mostly because of their sheer strength. He was later motivated to go through with this idea because of 1NF3RNO's now aborted Olympian Pirates. *The red field of The Collosal Pirates' jolly roger is a direct reference to the real world choice of some pirate crews, whom would fly red flags instead of black ones. This decision was considered much more fearsome and dreadful to sailing ships at the time, as it advertised to others that the pirate crew flying the red flag would offer no quarter to anyone it attacked; unlike those who flew black flags, who were willing to accept prisoners if it pleased the crew. Likewise, this shows The Collosal Pirates will kill any and all opponents they face, rather than subjugate them afterward. External Links Page Poll Who is your favorite Collosal Pirate division commander? Yeren Yomi Iyaga M Hagith Livi Ava Site Navigation Category:Pirate Crews Category:Collosal Pirates Category:Wyvern 0m3g4 Category:Antagonists Category:One Dream